Big Bang Attack
& or & or & |similar='Big Bang Burst Big Bang Crash Brave Cannon Evil Impulse Galick Blazer Grand Smasher Photon Bomber' }} Big Bang Attack (ビッグバンアタック) is an energy sphere technique used by Vegeta in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. Along with Final Flash and Galick Gun, it is one of Vegeta's signature attacks. Overview In order to perform it, Vegeta extends his arm, opens his palm and turns his hand up at a 90 degree angle (as if to signal "Stop"). He then powers up and fires a powerful energy sphere at the opponent. This attack creates an enormous explosion upon contact and leaves a huge mushroom cloud. The attack's name and state is also reminiscent of the Big Bang Theory. Vegeta uses the Big Bang Attack against Android 19, during the same battle that he first fights as a Super Saiyan, and the attack totally annihilates the evil android and leaves only his head remaining. Later, Vegeta tries to blast Android 18 with the Big Bang Attack, but Android 18 dodges it and the big Paper Clip truck behind her gets blasted on accident, apparently killing the Paperclip truck driver. Vegeta also uses the technique in the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler against Meta-Cooler, but the metallic monster teleports away and deals Vegeta a heavy punch to the stomach. Vegeta also uses the attack against Super Android 13 to help Goku when the latter was preaparing a Spirit Bomb to defeat the Android. Majin Vegeta also uses this attack at the World Tournament Arena to kill some civilians in order to force Goku to fight him. Gogeta uses a variant of this attack called the Big Bang Kamehameha, combining the elements of both the Big Bang Attack and the Kamehameha. Vegito also uses it against Super Buu, but it is shaped into an energy wave, rather than a sphere, while retaining its enormous attack power. Vegeta, as a Super Saiyan 2, also uses the energy wave variation of the attack against Kid Buu, but to no effect as Buu is able to dodge the attack by reshaping himself around the beam. Semi-Perfect Cell is shown to use this attack when destroying a portion of Android 16's head soon after reaching his Semi-Perfect form, and later while facing Vegeta. Also, Cell uses a similar technique called Big Bang Crash when he destroys whole islands with it. Baby, while possessing Vegeta, uses an altered variation of the move, wherein the attack is reshaped into a beam, and launched with the Final Flash stance. The attack power remains the same, but has the properties of a beam attack, rather than an explosive. Appearances in Video Games The Big Bang Attack appears in several video games, including Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku, the ''Butōden'' series, Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu. Vegeta's son Trunks also uses this attack in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 and Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden. In Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, Vegeta can increase the size and strength of his Big Bang Attack. In Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, at level three it turns into a red yellow and white "bomb". In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Vegeta launches the Big Bang Attack, but the blast does not explode until Vegeta uses a Ki Blast to destroy it and create a massive explosion. In Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Vegeta can use an enhanced version of Big Bang Attack called the Super Big Bang Attack. It also makes appearances in several other games, such as the ''Budokai'' series, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, the ''Raging Blast'' series, Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale, and Dragon Ball Z For Kinect. Baby Vegeta uses and performs the Big Bang Attack regularly in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. The Big Bang Attack has a few different colors in video games, whitish blue being the standard and usual color in video games, but in some games, it is yellow or orange. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Vegeta uses a variation called Big Bang Burst that he charges to be moderately faster and more powerful, at which time it has a pink color. In Dragon Ball Online, the Big Bang Attack can be learned by Fighters at level 46. Trivia *In the original FUNimation Dub, the Big Bang Attack is never named, even in the uncut episodes. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Beam Attacks